Dimensions Collide
by PhoenixOV
Summary: [YGO Arc-V AU] [Yugo x Yuri] [Boy x Boy] [One Shot] It's Junior Year for Yuya and Yugo and when an exchange student named Yuri appears, things begin to get interesting. Yuya gains an unusual ability from a tragic past event. [In Progress, Updating As I Go]


**DISCLAIMERS** **:**

 **\- I do NOT own Arc-V or its characters nor do I take credit of ownership. All rights to proper owners.**

 **\- Contains mild "suggestive" adult themes (not _50 Shades of Grey_ level suggestive so don't worry)**

 **\- Contains mild violence and death**

 **\- Contains homosexual (Boy x Boy) behavior**

 **-You have been warned so don't give me your crap if you read something you don't like.-**

 **This story will focus on the four main character's of YGO Arc-V along with some of the supporting characters. I will be writing this as an "Alternative Reality" from the original show and the plots will not in any way be related-in fact, this story will stray from the concept of dueling entirely and will be more realistically themed. I am posting it as one chapter as I do not know how long the story will be overall and do not want to take time to divide up and plan** _ **x**_ **amount of content for multiple chapters. Also, I am updating this as I go so if you see minor errors or the last bits seem incomplete at the time it is because it is a continual work in-progress. Enjoy! c:**

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock filled the silent room. Bright rays of sunlight shot through the closed windows, waiting to be opened. On one side of the room a red and green haired boy was pulled away from a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Yuya, wake up Yuya!" The inner spirit pleaded. "You're going to be late for class; get up!"

The young boy yawned, the voice still echoing in his head. "Just let me sleep, Yuto, I'm exhausted. But you wouldn't know that now would you?" retorted Yuya back.

"Just get up and get ready already, it's the first day of your Junior year and if you're late today then it will leave a lasting impression for the rest of the year." Yuto answered back. "Besides, you'll get to see Zuzu." This caused the still-tired boy to blush and sit upright. He rolled his crimson eyes, "Fine, fine, I'm up, okay. Now, let me get ready in peace."

Yuya and Yuto were childhood friends, best friends, who grew up and did everything together. They were essentially brothers, always smiling and happy, but that was not always the case. Yuto was abandoned by his parents and entered into foster care on his eighth birthday with no explanation just "We have to leave Yuto. We're sorry." For the next three months, the energetic, joyful boy was a replaced with a much more serious and stoic individual. That was, until he was adopted into the Sakaki family. He and Yuya formed an immediate bond due to both losing a parent and having a similar desire: to make people smile and not have to endure the pain that they once had.

For Yuto, living with Yuya and his mother helped him forget the tragedies that filled his past. It was as if he had back the family that he once lost. Eventually Yuto went back to his normal self, or as close to normal as one can get after fighting through months of depression and loneliness, with he and Yuya becoming near inseparable, forming an unbreakable bond. Unfortunately, this did not last forever. Six years later tragedy struck again.

It seemed like any other bright summer day: birds soared through the clear blue skies, trees shook in the cool breeze, flowers emanated beautiful aromas filling the air with various scents and fragrances. No one would have expected what happened next.

The now fourteen year old boys were outside the Sakaki home enjoying the beautiful day, playing as usual, until...

"Help! Someone help, please!" a voice screamed out in the distance.

The two boys heard this and immediately started running the direction of the scream. In the distance they could see a girl running, a figure chasing close behind. It was a tall, slender man wearing a long, black trench coat and hood presumably to conceal his identity. The chase soon came to an end at an old, abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city which previously held as a storage building for incoming shipments of various goods. Yuya and Yuto peeked through a broken side window to see what was going on, not wanting to alert the mysterious man until they knew what the situation was.

The girl hid behind empty crates in the back left corner of the room covering her mouth to attempt to keep her location hidden. Footsteps grew louder and louder until the shadow of the overlooking man was visible. A look of fear and trepidation filled her eyes, tears flowing against her pale cheeks. There was no way to escape. The figure looming over her slowly stepped closer and closer extending his hand as to say "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." The unknown girl slapped his hand away, "Get away from me you freak!" she shouted.

"I wish you had not said that, sweetie." The man said perversely, a malicious grin appearing on his face. He moved his hand, pushing his coat flap aside revealing a pistol attached to his waist.

Seeing this the two spectating boys rushed through the rusty front doors in anger. "Get away from her!" warned Yuya, clenching his fist in anger, Yuto arriving at his right side. The man turned around in the blink of an eye, a smile appearing on his face. He held out his arms, "Visitors, how nice!" The sound of approaching police sirens began to fill the air, causing panic to briefly show in the man's eyes before turning back into the previous show of delinquency.

"Oh, why does everyone want to ruin my fun? I guess I'll just have to wrap this up now then. How about we have a bit of a plot twist to make our meeting a little more memorable?" The man reached towards his right side, lifting the concealed weapon from its holder and pointing it directly at Yuya. The boy flinched with surprise as his body became weak with petrification. The raven-haired individual beside him filled with anger he did not know he possessed, rage filling his eyes. "Don't you dare!" he hissed as the malicious smile once again appeared on the older man's face.

At this point the once faint police sirens were now heard at full volume as officers rushed into the warehouse, weapons raised. "Freeze! Drop your weapon and place your hands above your head!" the officer in front said.

"Now that would be too easy!" the hostage-holder remarked. "I prefer something with a little more pizazz."

"You're sick!" Yuto spoke with rage, the man unaffected by the remark.

"That's not something you say to the person pointing a gun towards your friend. Oh well." The man took aim at Yuya, his finger wrapping tighter and tighter around the trigger until finally a single bullet was released. At that moment for Yuya, the world around him slowed to a snail's pace. The silver orb crawling through the air with each individual rotation visible, the cackling laugh of the clearly deranged stranger, the forming expression of horror on the captive girl's face, and the returning gunfire from the lead officer all haunted his mind; his body immobilized from shock, unable to jump out of death's path. His heart stopped.

"YUYA!" Yuto screamed in anguish, jumping to push Yuya out of harm's way.

"Yuto.." Yuya managed to mumble as the former's body made contact with his causing him to fly a few feet to his left. His vision blurred.

Moments later Yuya regained consciousness, sitting up rubbing his head. "Ow, my head." He then remember the moments previous to his awakening. Rotating his head, his eyes filled with horror as he observed the scene in front of him: the miscreant laying on his back, unmoving, clearly dead; officers running to the aid of the still screaming girl in an attempt to calm her down and ensure she has not acquired any physical harm; and a third more familiar individual lying face down only feet away from him. "Yuto! Yuto!" he screamed, staggering to his feet to then steps later fall onto his knees next to the other boy. At this point, paramedics were rushing over to assess the unconscious boy, rotating him onto his backside revealing a single gunshot wound in his chest, blood still pouring out. "YUTO!" Yuya was screaming hysterically as more officers rushed over to pull him away from his injured companion, "Move! Let the medics help your friend." Yuya, being restrained by two officers, was forced to comply, tears streaming from his now lifeless face.

The doors to the ambulance closed shut, the raven-haired boy still unconscious inside. Yuya was questioned by officers noting details of the incident and was then driven to the hospital to check on Yuto.

Hospitals were one of Yuya's least favorite places. The unmistakable smell, the dull beige and white walls, the unimaginable looks on the faces of patient's loved ones, the sounds of pain and sorrow, and the unnecessary loss of life that could occur at any moment was all too depressing for the boy who only wanted for others to smile. He enjoyed seeing people happy-people smiling. Ever since his father, a well-known entertainer, went missing many years ago, the boy took it upon himself to continue spreading happiness like his older.

"Floor 3, Room 7." a middle-aged woman behind the main desk directed.

"Thank you ma'am." the young boy replied, sorrow still overrunning his face as he made his way to the empty lobby elevator. Once inside he stood slumped against the wall reliving the events that lead him to where he is.

Yuya blamed himself for what happened-for being too weak. It was his fault that Yuto was hurt and he would not be able to live with himself knowing that he was responsible if Yuto did not make it.

"Why did I put us in that position? Why couldn't I do anything?" he mumbled choking back tears as he punched the elevator wall.

The elevator doors slowly opened revealing a familiar pink-haired girl on the other side. "I figured you'd be coming to check on your friend. I wanted to wait for you so I could thank you both personally for trying to help me; it was really brave of you and I'm very grateful. If you two hadn't shown up when you had, who knows what could have happened to me before the police arrived. A-and your friend.." tears beginning to form in her eyes. Yuya stepped forward to pull her in a tight embrace, their tears falling in unison.

A tall blonde woman wearing a white lab coat over blue scrubs and caribbean blue pants stepped towards them. "Dr. Anderson"-read a badge affixed to her uniform. "Excuse me?" she spoke softly, "You're must be Yuto's friend; the officer who came in with him told me you would be coming to check on him."

"Y-yes. My name is Yuya." he replied quietly. "Is he okay?"

"I'm waiting on some lab and test results to come back to determine his overall condition. When I know for sure you'll be the first to know." she assured. "He should be returning from surgery soon, but until then you two can sit in the waiting room over there on the left." She pointed to a small, yet comfortable, looking room with a sitting area and vending machines. He was getting pretty hungry.

Yuya walked over to the machine, inserted the required amount of money, and took the edible that popped out. He noticed the young girl beside him staring in disbelief as he stuffed his face. "S-sorry! Did you want some?" Yuya asked the girl, embarrassed by his poor manners.

"No thank you." she giggled.

This was the first time Yuya actually took notice of her appearance. She was a lot more beautiful than he had first observed. Her blue eyes shone radiantly to give contrast to her darker mid-back length pink hair, which she wore tied up in pigtails clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips and her outfit consisted of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wore with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. Yuya could not help but think how well it looked on her. Realizing he hadn't even learned her name yet he turned toward her. "I don't think I ever caught your name." he inquired, blushing slightly.

"Zuzu, Zuzu Boyle." she replied with a friendly smile.

"My name is Yuya, Yuya Sakaki." he stated proudly, returning the same warm smile.

"It was really brave what you did earlier." she began. "The way you stood up to that guy...for someone you didn't even know.."

"You were in trouble and needed help. But..I'm not the brave one really." he hung his head, thinking of how Yuto rushed to save him. "Say, who was that creep chasing you anyway?" he asked keeping his head down to deny his sorrowful eyes from meeting hers.

"I honestly don't know." she sighed. "I was walking home and he jumped out at me from behind an alleyway trying to grab me so I just ran. I saw the warehouse and thought I had lost him and could hide in there-I was wrong. At least he won't be able to hurt anyone else now-that creep!" her voice filling with disgust.

A familiar blonde appeared in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Dr. Anderson." the two youth stood up saying in unison.

"Yuto is still unconscious, but you can go in and see him if you like. I'll be in momentarily after I finish reading through the initial report."

"Okay, thank you." they nodded.

The woman walked away towards the main desk of the floor, her body language indicating she was in a hurry.

"You should go by yourself for now," Zuzu spoke up, "you're a lot closer to him than me obviously so you should be there for him when he wakes up. Although I would like to thank him afterwards." She sat back down giving a small smile.

Yuya returned the smile and proceeded out of the waiting room towards his friend.

Yuya slowly opened the wooden door as it creaked from wear and cautiously peered into the room before fully entering the dull chamber, averting his eyes from the non-moving frame lying on the bed.

The room was dimly lit to allow the patient to rest with a small closed window on the right of the bed surrounded by four dull walls. Three chairs sat against the wall. Grabbing one, Yuya pulled it towards the still lifeless body, his crimson eyes again beginning to tear up. "Yuto" he said near inaudibly, sitting and wrapping his hand around the other's. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized, choking back tears.

"Yu..ya.." the boy opened his eyes drowsily. The other gasped in surprise. "Yuto! You're awake!" Yuya said with a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you.." Yuto said softly, his silver eyes looking fondly into the crimson ones hanging above him. "Thank you for making me smile so many times. I will never forget you...Yuya."

"No! You're going to be okay; you have to believe that!" Yuya sobbed, tears forming in his eyes.

Yuto shook his head causing Yuya to break down further. "Don't worry, I'll always be with you in your heart." the other comforted. "That is my last..wish." his voice trailed off. His eyes slowly shut, all life drained from his body.

"Yuto...Yuto.." the remaining boy kept repeating the name, tears falling from his eyes landing on the other's body. Yuya's necklace began to react to the boy's emotions.

"Huh? The pendulum.."

The crystal pendant necklace given to him by his father before he vanished began to shine brilliantly, consuming him and Yuto in a blinding light. A mystical purple hue surrounded Yuto's body as an identically colored orb of light began to emerge from his chest and travel to the crystal. The light faded.

"..Yuya?" a voice called from inside his head. The voice belonged to none other than Yuto.

It took weeks for Yuya to adjust to having another person living inside of his mind. Yuto was living on inside of him. They could talk to each other in Yuya's mind, not even requiring him to speak aloud for the other to hear. Despite massive migraines for the first week after the fusion due to his mind adjusting, the crimson-eyed boy was glad he still had his best friend to talk to even if he couldn't physically see him. After days of investigating their new connection, they learned that Yuto, despite being a part of Yuya, only felt some of his emotions and feelings. Yuto never felt the other's exhaustion or hunger, but could feel his sorrow and pain. In other words, Yuto only sensed mental feelings and not physical feelings. That seemed logical to them considering Yuya was the only one who had control over the shared body. Yuya was at first skeptical but soon came to realize the benefits. It was essentially the same as having two individual brains to think with. He would never fail another math test!

The next two years leading up to his junior year were relatively calm and normal with Yuya attending school, making friends, and learning to adjust to Yuto's mental presence with he and Zuzu having maintained a firm friendship after the incident.

Yuya sluggishly crawled out of the comfort of his bed and made his way over to his closet to prepare for the semi-special day. He stripped out of his night clothes and pulled on a simple orange t-shirt and green pants with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt before slipping into his magenta shoes and sliding a crimson wristbands onto each wrist. Grabbing his gold and red lined white school jacket, the boy sleepily made his way out of his bedroom and down the spiral stairs.

"There's my sleepy tomato head! I was wondering if you were ever going to get up. You don't want to be late on your first day back!" an older blonde woman said to the young boy stumbling down the wooden stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, mom." he mumbled back. "Funny I already heard the same thing once already this morning."

"Yuto's always looking out for you, huh, Yuya?"

"Mhm." the boy agreed through mouthfuls of sweet, syrupy pancakes and crispy bacon.

A light knock on the front door interrupted the two, "Yuya! It's Zuzu!" the voice on the other side informed. "One second!" Yuya responded while rushing to the door to meet the young girl's gaze.

"Are you ready to go, Yuya?"

"Yep! See ya later mom!" the boy waved back before walking out, closing the door gently behind him.


End file.
